Talk:ONI PRO-49776
Turbolaser-esque weaponry? I was just watching The Package again on YouTube (here), when noticed something quite odd with the laser fire coming from the ''Seraph''-class Starfighters. As seen at the end of The Package, the Seraphs are depicted as firing two high recognizable purple plasma cannons. Though when the UNSC Stealth ship removes it's cloaking field, you can magically see blue-ish lasers coming from the bow of the ship. Unless each Covenant starfighter has customizable features, the only reasonable explanation is that the Human stealth ship has some sort of backwards-engineered plasma weaponry, or the Halo universe's version of Star Wars's "Turbolasers". Seems like the late '30s to '40s were pretty good to the Office of Naval Intelligence in terms of new technology. Rawr, We know that normal Prowlers had laser turrets in the '30s. I would imagine that whatever this ship is would have a similar system, if not improved - and as a prototype ship, it may very well have used plasma weapons. On the subject of turbolasers, the retroactive science behind them never made actual sense to me. But thats a post for another time, and another namespace... -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Stealth Bubble? Is the Stealth Bubble considered canon? 'Cuz i didn't know either side had the ability to cloak entire ships and it seems a bit off that humans managed to get cloaking tech for that prowler but not for any of the troops e.g. Spartans with invisibility. Or is that just because its from Halo Legend?XW3 AR3 L3GION 14:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : If anything, the stealth technology used on this ship is likely to be experimental, The ship is most likely a prototype test bed for new technologies reverse engineered from the Covenant. and likely rushed into service in order to rescue Doctor Halsey. Even if it did enter widespread use by 2552, Logistics would prevent every Prowler from carrying such a technology. the UNSC's problem wasn't that their technology didn't make huge bounds like cloaking and shields. just that they had far too many ships to even consider refitting them all with shields and the like. --WhellerNG 22:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Nova bomb? I know it is no way even mentioned but i think the ship may have been equipped with a Nova bombs. I re-watched this episode recently and the Captain of the ship says to MC, when asked what happens when they run out of time, that he would be forced to destroy the Covenant fleet. Now this is more than likely just my brain trying to rationalise what is most probably just sloppy research on the writers part; but a Nova bomb is the only thing i can think of other than there being a fleet with a ratio of 10:1 of those ships in hiding that would make such a statement make sense. Otherwise that Captain was smoking some good weed and he thought that it was the Covenant who needed a 4:1 advantage in space combat. Conjecture or trivia section for a note on this? :They might have planned to lay a nuclear mine field. The HORNETs laid by the Dusk took out many Covenant vessels at Onyx, so it's possible. Then again, they might have used lots of Shivas. Personally, I think a NOVA would be enormous overkill. I do agree that it's ludricous for a single non-combat-oriented ship to wipe out an entire Covenant fleet. Maybe they planned to make a run against the flagship and do whatever damage they could before they were vaporized. Besides, I'm sure they considered it more important to either rescue Halsey or permanently keep her out of Covenant hands than to destroy around a dozen ships, as Halsey's capture was a much greater threat to the UNSC. Therefore, maybe the commander meant, "We'll neutralize the package and do whatever damage we can," rather than saying they would destroy the fleet. Nonetheless, I don't think it's worth mentioning in the trivia section. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 17:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember also that the solar phenomenon that was blocking the Covenant's slipspace drive, trapping them in-system, was also interfering with their shields. With no shields, the Covenant would have been sitting ducks to a nuclear strike, even by a single ship. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 22:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Chiroptera-class? I was reading the description of the Chiroptera, and this ship seems to fit that description. Thoughts?Robinapprentice 21:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC)